


真言

by Alotus417



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 在艾欧尼亚，有一个古老的传说：在一个人成年的时候，他的灵魂伴侣对他说的第一句话，将以纹身的形式出现在他身上的某个地方。灵魂伴侣梗，超俗套小甜饼。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 13





	真言

在艾欧尼亚，有一个古老的传说：在一个人成年的时候，他的灵魂伴侣对他说的第一句话，将以纹身的形式出现在他身上的某个地方。

亚索在成人礼前一天的晚上，又兴奋又紧张地拽着永恩谈论关于灵魂伴侣的话题。  
哪怕满脑子都是自己即将拥有的纹身，但他也没忘了旁敲侧击地试图跟哥哥套话。过去几年里，他用尽办法也没能从永恩嘴里撬出哥哥的纹身是句什么话。  
很可惜，永恩的刺青显然在一个不容易看到的地方。而当永恩铁了心要保守一个秘密的时候，无论亚索怎样软磨硬泡，也探不出半点口风。  
尽管套不出话，亚索当然不会这么快就放弃。洗澡、换衣服、睡觉，兄弟两人相处的任何一个没有外人的时刻，亚索都没有放过。然而最终，他也没能得逞，毕竟亚索实在没有猖獗到敢自己动手扒兄长的衣物。  
在亚索的生辰到来的时候，随着一阵麻酥酥的刺痛，一句隐约的文字神奇地出现在了他左边的肩头、靠近心口的位置。亚索连滚带爬地冲过去照镜子，这句话照例是用艾欧尼亚的古代方言写成，但是亚索一眼就认出了，因为他实在是太熟悉——  
“抛下名誉，便只剩苟且。”  
——是他的兄长挂在嘴边的言辞。

像是一颗石子投进潭水，激荡起重重涟漪，更像是有炸雷落下，亚索在一瞬间被惊讶和惶恐击中，他下意识地把衣服拉上，一转头发现永恩正用探询的眼神看着他。  
“在肩上？”永恩问道，“给我看看。”  
然而亚索脑子里乱得厉害，一阵心虚，脸腾地红了，赶紧把衣襟拉得更紧，生怕被哥哥看出端倪。  
“不给你看，”亚索虚张声势地试图用叛逆来掩饰内心的惶恐，“反正你也不告诉我。”  
永恩挑了挑眉毛，完全没有表现出亚索对他的灵魂真言的那种狂热好奇。他只说了句“生日快乐”，敏锐地发现弟弟脸红得像发烧了一样。  
他下意识地想到亚索的纹身是不是一句见不得人的荤话，这揣测令他皱了皱眉，却忍住了什么也没说，转身铺床睡觉去了。  
身后亚索终于松了一口气。灵魂伴侣可不只是兄友弟恭的那种关系，他知道，灵魂伴侣是要相知相守、一辈子在一起彼此依靠的。  
而且，亚索听说过的灵魂伴侣关系，全都存在于恋人之间。  
半夜，他好不容易等到哥哥睡着，蹑手蹑脚地爬起来，听着永恩平稳的呼吸声，在镜子面前翻来覆去地折腾了好一会儿。最终，他期待的奇迹并没有发生；那个纹身仍然岿然不动地刻在那里，一个字也没有改变。  
抛下名誉，便只剩苟且。  
要命了，亚索心想，他简直能听到永恩说这句话的语调和声音。  
镜子前的亚索烦躁地把头发抓得一团乱。

之后的几天，亚索过得焦头烂额。  
这么多年来，永恩从未觉得他的弟弟如此令人省心，但是亚索在房间里茶饭不思的模样又令他不禁担忧。  
永恩直觉亚索的反常和他的纹身有关，再三思索之后，决定和亚索谈谈。  
然而，就在永恩开口说出第一个字的时候，亚索忽然福至心灵地发现自己想错了方向。真言纹身是伴侣对你说的第一句话，而不是最经常说或是最有代表性的一句。  
——永恩跟他说第一句话的时候才多大？不管永恩说的是什么，都不可能是这句。  
于是永恩就莫名其妙地看着弟弟突然兴奋，然后又肉眼可见地萎靡了下去。  
——能说出这种话的人，肯定跟永恩一样严厉，满心都是规矩。  
去他的灵魂伴侣，亚索心想，要是不合我心意，我才不稀罕。  
他根本没明白自己为什么对这个素未谋面、不是永恩的“灵魂伴侣”充满了敌意。

直到永恩死在他剑下，亚索也没有弄清永恩的纹身到底在什么地方，又是什么内容。  
他自己的那句话亚索也不再关心了。很可笑，曾经，他那样担心万一上天不小心把永恩安排成了他的灵魂伴侣，可现在，他的哥哥不在世上了，他的纹身却没有消褪。  
他终于确信了那个虚无缥缈的灵魂伴侣不是永恩，可这对亚索而言已经没有意义。之后的日子，他浑浑噩噩地浪迹天涯，一步一剑活在荆棘和梦魇里。  
听说灵魂之花又重新开放的时候，亚索本不相信和逝去亲人的灵魂沟通能带来解脱，却仍然鬼使神差地跟着老僧来到了河边的寺庙。  
净化身体与心灵，喝下能够通灵的茶汤。  
然后，就是一连串飞快变幻的光影、剑锋破空的声响，他的嗓子里像是有火在烧。他似乎听见交谈，听见来人对他说了什么，但耳朵里只有剧烈的嗡鸣。  
来人不再多话，直接便是一剑挥来。亚索勉强地提剑格挡，却只一合便被击出三五步远，他跪在地上，艰难地试图保持清醒。  
然后亚索终于能听清了，身后传来恶魔的咆哮：“你所谓的名誉将他引领至此——”  
而来人低沉的声音响起，是对恶魔的回答。  
“抛下名誉，便只剩苟且。”  
那一刻，亚索的脑中一片空白，眼前天旋地转。一种前所未有的清醒感像醍醐灌顶般注入灵台，他的纹身倏然亮起了莹莹蓝光。  
“永恩……”  
他脱口而出。

亚索找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，以他从未料到的方式。  
但是永恩离开得太突然，让亚索没来得及跟死而复活的兄长透露只言片语。直到半年后再次见到永恩时，亚索终于抓住了机会，询问起永恩的纹身到底是怎样的情形。  
永恩罕见地犹豫了一下，然后，他把一只手放在缠满绷带的腹部。  
“它从前在这里，”永恩像是怕自己反悔一样飞快地说道，“现在已经没有了。”  
——只留下他最亲密之人亲手赐予的疮疤。  
无数往事在眼前炸开，亚索震惊之下，重重歉疚和愧意浮上心头。  
“永恩，我——”  
然而他的兄长摇了摇头，道歉或是辩驳，永恩都不需要听亚索提起更多过去。  
“你不是想知道它是什么吗？”  
他偏过头去看着亚索，低声问道。  
见亚索连忙点头，永恩像是下定了某种决心似的。  
“是个傻瓜说的，”他轻咳了一声，“请阁下现身吧——他这么说。”


End file.
